


Slowly Fading

by Seph_Ina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also some weird Force stuff, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, creation of the galaxy, unbetaed, yeah I keep making things up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seph_Ina/pseuds/Seph_Ina
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin repeatedly meet each other in an endless cycle of life and death.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	Slowly Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Some random idea in my head begged me to write a fairy tale thingy.
> 
> Why does my mind keep on making up AUs. I have other things to write.

The first time they meet, there is nothing but them.

He is born from the light. His hair glows like fire. His eyes as cool as the water. Words fall from his lips like a song. He is still nameless, but he knows his purpose. When he sings more stars bloom into existence, bursting with life and vibrance and energy. His song fills the ends of a neverending galaxy.

Then he meets him. He who came from the shadows. Whose hair shone like a sun. Whose eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky. Whose white grin is filled of mischief as he listened to the song that the Red one sings.

“You have a beautiful voice, like that of a songbird,” he tells the Singer.

“Thank you for your compliment, beautiful stranger,” the Singer says. “But what is this songbird that you speak of? I do not know such a thing.”

The Stranger laughs. “Why, they are the most beautiful things anyone has ever seen!” he tells the singer.

The Singer raised a red eyebrow questioningly. “Well, I’ve never heard of it. I have yet to make such a thing.”

“Then I shall show you,” the Stranger declares with finality. “But first, you must sing for me.”

“Then I do hope that you will show me a songbird,” the Singer quips back. Then he closes his eyes and starts his song,

The Singer begins his song slowly and softly, the notes ring low before he slowly climbs up to a higher pitch.

As the Stranger listens to the song he begins to move his body in tune to the music.

The galaxy sings in a chorus of harmony.

When the Singer finishes his song and opens his eyes he is greeted with the sight of small red bird.

Perched on the arm of the Dancer, the tiny bird trills the notes of his song back at him.

“And this,” the Dancer says with a flourish, “is a songbird.”

The songbird chirps a cheerful tune as it flew off the Dancer’s arm and into the Singer’s hair.

Shyly, the Singer looked at the Dancer. “Thank you,” he said. “It is a very beautiful thing that you have created.”

The Dancer smiled. “It is my pleasure,” he replied.

“Would you mind if I sang for you again?” the Singer asked hopefully.

“If you would let me dance for you,” the Dancer offered.

So the Singer breathed in and the Dancer took his position.

When the first note flew from the Singer’s lips the Dancer was set in motion.

They began their song anew.

In the midst of this, planets came into existence. Plants of all sorts grew from the ground and animals of all kinds roamed their faces.

Together, they created life.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing.


End file.
